Into the Storm Part 1: Origins
by Kujo Shihoin
Summary: The captain-commander has been murdered by a mysterious assailant. In Soul Society, friend is pitted against friend in an action filled search for the killer, but is the killer a traitor or is it something else entirely.
1. A Hidden Killer

It was sunset on the outskirts of Karakura Town. The sun sank low to the horizon. It would have been a tranquil scene, but for the sudden commotion. A huge rent split the sky, shattering the calm, and four creatures stepped forth. They were humanoid, each with bleached white bone-like armor. They all wore white masks of varying shapes and had holes through their chests. The four Vasto Lordes, for that was what they were, all lunged together down toward the silent buildings. But no one would have noticed the fifth figure that had disappeared in a flash away in the other direction.

In a street several blocks away, everything was quiet. A light breeze wafted through, and that was when it happened. A door appeared in the air, and as it opened, an imposing figure stepped out amid a shifting red glow. The portal closed, and the silhouette attained features. It was a man wearing a black _shihakusho_ and a flowery kimono over a white _haori_ coat, with a _katana_ and a _wakizashi_ by his side. He wore a wide brimmed hat over dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. He raised his head and revealed a handsome face with one gray eye. His other eye, the right one, was covered with an eye patch. This man was Shunsui Kyoraku, captain-commander of the Gotei 13.

Kyoraku lunged forth and used _shunpo_ to appear in the path of the Vasto Lordes as they approached. He drew his two swords and struck, the first Hollow meeting his blade with its long scythe-like claws. Kyoraku parried and stepped behind the creature, bringing the _katana_ down on its neck, killing it instantly. Two of the others charged toward him, one raising armored fists and the other brandishing a large sword like appendage on its left arm. Kyoraku readied himself for the clash and held up his swords, which flashed white and transformed into two huge Chinese scimitars with large red tassels on the pommels. "Katen Kyokotsu (Flowery Heaven, Bone of Madness)!"He swung both, yelling, "Bushogoma (Lazy Spinning Top)!" His attack unleashed a whirling burst of wind which bore down on the Vasto Lordes at incredible velocity. The one with the sword raised his arm and charged yellow energy at its tip. "Cero (Zero Blast)!" he roared. A massive beam of energy rushed through Bushogoma towards Kyoraku. He merely slashed through it and it dispersed to both sides. The sword Hollow charged again, but then Kyoraku was above them. "Takaoni (Mountain Demon)!" he said, and descended rapidly toward them, but it was not to be. Kyoraku gasped as he felt a powerful _reiatsu_ approaching from even higher than him. Whovever it is, unfortunately for me, he wins, Kyoraku thought, and then the figure's blade pierced him. Everything went black.

_Six Months Later..._

In the R&D Center of Squad 12, the division's Third Seat, Akon, was reviewing the records of who had been out when the captain-commander had died. The body had been found lying in the road with evidence of death by Zanpakuto, and Akon had a theory. "What if there is a traitor in our midst?" he mused. "Who was there who could have done it?" Akon saw several names on the list, including Zennosuke Kurumadani, but Akon trusted him. He couldn't kill a captain commander, Akon thought. But wait, there was more! On the list was the name of one Yoshima Okanade, who was Third Seat of Squad 2, and many did not think he was right for the job. An untrustworthy one indeed, Akon thought. Moving on, he analyzed the _reiatsu_ samples found by the investigators, and among them was, lo and behold, that of Okanade! "Amazing" Akon exclaimed. "I must inform Ukitake-_sotaichou_ at once! Akon ran off towards the barracks of Squad 1.

Sitting at the desk where his friend had once sat, Captain-Commander Jushiro Ukitake was crying. "He should still be sitting here." Ukitake muttered. A kind and respected man, Ukitake had been made captain-commander soon after his best friend Kyoraku's body had been burned. He had green eyes and black eyebrows, and white hair which had become so after a terrible illness had bleached his hair white from its original black over three days. During the months since Kyoraku's death, Ukitake had often thought about how things could have gone differently, and now was one of these moments. "If only I had been there, he might have had a chance." Ukitake would tell himself. He had made it his top priority to support the Gotei 13 and also to bring Kyoraku justice. So when he heard loud voices arguing outside his office, Ukitake felt hopeful about what was being said.

"Let me in! I have important news for the captain!" one voice yelled. The voice of Rinku Konsho, Ukitake's lieutenant, said back, "And I told you, no! Akon, you can't just barge in here yelling to high heaven about random stuff like that!" "Let him in!" Ukitake commanded. "Uh, yes sir!" Konsho said, a little embarrassed. The doors opened and in walked Akon and Konsho, who was a muscular teenager in a standard shihakusho with a navy blue undershirt and sash. He had spiky light brown hair and deep sky blue eyes, and wore his lieutenant badge tied to his right upper arm with a length of navy blue ribbon. "Konsho-_fukutaichou_, you know I don't like to hear people arguing" Ukitake scolded. "Yes sir, I apologize, sir" Konsho said quickly. "Now, Akon-san, tell the captain your news." Akon cleared his throat and explained himself. When Ukitake heard what Akon had to say, he was elated and ordered "Set up a capturing force around the Senkaimon and order Okanade back to the Seireitei immediately!"


	2. Onset of Rebellion

Squad 2 Third Seat Yoshima Okanade was sitting on a ledge, looking around for Hollows to fight. Okanade wore a standard shihakusho and hung his sword at his left side. It was a _kodachi_ with a silver tsuba shaped like an angular whirlpool pattern and its tsuka was aqua blue. He glanced at his tracker and noticed a large group of souls approaching, but not Hollows. "Those are Shinigami! What the heck?" Suddenly he was surrounded by men in black bodysuits with bandannas and face coverings. "Onmitsukido!" he exclaimed. "Third seat Okanade, Captain Soifon has requested that you return to Soul Society. We have come to escort you." Okanade looked surprised. "Oh, okay, thanks guys." A Senkaimon opened in front of them, and they disappeared through it. " So why did she want me to come back?" he asked them. "Was it because of my good looks?" he asked, smirking. Strangely, nobody answered him. The group emerged into a wide, panoramic courtyard at the edge of the Seireitei. Nobody was around, and Okanade was getting suspicious. Then everything went very wrong for him. The team of his own squad members all drew Zanpakuto and pointed them at him. " Yoshima Okanade, you are under arrest for the murder of captain-commander Shunsui Kyoraku!" one of them said. "What! That's ridiculous! I didn't-" Okanade's remonstration was suddenly cut off. "_Bakudo no Rokujusan! Sajosabaku _(Locking Bondage Stripes)_!_" Okanade was instantly trussed up in yellow ropes of reiatsu and whisked off into a prison cell in Squad 2's barracks. Nobody even saw a thing.

Swords clashed in the training area of Squad 6's barracks. All over, guardsmen were training. At least, most of them were. Leaning against a tree with his eyes half open was a young man with long spiky brown hair wearing a sleeveless _kosode_ and a black _tekkou_ on his right arm. Sheathed at his side was a _katana_ with a rhombic _tsuba_ and a blue _tsuka_. He was about to drift off to sleep when somebody dropped out of the tree in front of him. The newcomer was a tall man in a standard _shihakusho_ with spiky red hair tied back in a ponytail and tribal tattoos on his eyebrows: Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Squad 6. "Hey Shihoin, get off your sorry butt and train instead of daydreaming, let's go!" Without opening his eyes, Kujo Shihoin, Third Seat of Squad 6 and the young head of the Shihoin clan, drew his sword and attacked Abarai, who deflected the blow with his own. They fought back and forth for several minutes, neither having the upper hand. "I forgot how cocky you are, Shihoin! I guess I have to step up my game in order to give you a real challenge!" yelled Renji. He swung his sword over his head. "Roar, Zabimaru (Snake Tail)!" A String of heavy, sharp blades shot out of Renji's sword towards Kujo, who lunged past it, running the length of his Zanpakuto along the blades. He held up one hand. "_Hado no Sanjusan! Sokatsui _(Blue Fire, Crash Down)!" A burst of blue energy shot from his hand at Renji, who turned Zabimaru to the left to cut the blast out of the air. Kujo appeared behind him and spun, kicking Renji in the back and knocking him away.

Kujo landed and raised his sword to his face. "Engulf him, Sunaarashi (Roiling Sandstorm)!" Sunaarashi's blade glowed orange and exploded towards Renji in a wave of orange sand which crashed hard into Zabimaru's blade as he attempted to push it back. Kujo twisted the hilt in his hand and the sand spun around Renji in a tornado. Renji slashed with Zabimaru and cut the tornado away from him. It reformed into the blade on Kujo's sword and he sealed it. Renji looked at Kujo with faint amusement and raised his sword point down with the hilt in front of his face, glowing with _reiatsu_. "Ban-"

"Renji." Someone was standing behind them. It was a man with shoulder length black hair who wore a finely crafted haori with the kanji for six on the back. He wore also an intricate hairpiece with four silver prongs which swept up over his head to the exact top. A sword with a _tsuba_ shaped like a window frame and a white _tsuka_ was sheathed at his side. "Do not aspire to use Bankai on your own subordinate out of spite," he said tersely. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki," Renji said, looking grim. "The two of you must come with me. We have been ordered to guard the chamber of Central 46 during the trial of Yoshima Okanade.

Walking towards the chamber doors with his captain, Kujo saw a familiar face. Sitting on the steps of Squad 9's barracks was a young woman with long black hair and vivid green eyes. She wore a black _shihakusho_ and carried a _wakizashi_ with a _tsuba_ shaped like an elegant "s" and a black _tsuka_. She stood up and walked over, falling into step with the group. She smiled at Kujo."Where are you hotshots off to?" she asked. "We, Kazetora, are going to guard the chamber."

"Oh really? Well it so happens that I was assigned to this mission as well." "Who knew," Kujo agreed. The woman, Kazetora Kasumioji, was Kujo's best friend from the academy and they were often assigned to missions together. As they approached the chamber doors, they saw a group of Onmitsukido leading Okanade to the trial. Captain Kuchiki said, "There he is. We are to flank the door in order to-". Then the convoy exploded with a huge boom. The one person to jump free was Okanade, who had somehow escaped his bonds and reacquired his Zanpakuto. He used _shunpo_ to land in the middle of a courtyard several meters away. Kujo and Kazetora sprinted after him. Suddenly a rain of golden blasts struck the ground in front of them, splitting the two of them up. Kujo yelled, "You get after whoever did that! I'll take him!" Kazetora acknowledged and jumped high into the air, chasing after a figure in white holding a green bow. They disappeared off somewhere, and Kujo approached Okanade. "I didn't do anything, Shihoin! You have to believe-" Clang! The fight began. Weaving around, the two of them clashed in a frenzy of whipping blades moving faster than the eye could see. We're both expert swordsmen, thought Kujo. This won't do any good. Kujo knocked Okanade back and yelled," _Hado no rokujusan! Raikoho _(Thunder Roar Sear)_!_" A blast of gold lightning erupted from Kujo's palm towards Okanade, who raised his sword and yelled in return, "_Bakudo no hachijuichi! Danku _(Splitting Void)!" A powerful barrier manifested, and _Raikoho_ was torn to shreds against it. Okanade then opened his mouth once more. "Spread your sharp claws in retaliation, Kamaitachi (Sickle Weasel)!" A tornado whirled up the sword's length, and it transformed into a long white rod with five spikes extending at acute angles from the edge down towards the guard. Okanade whirled the weapon around, air pressure accumulating at the tips of all five spikes. "Dantsume Hikisaku (Rending Splitting Claw)!" A burst of high pressure air shot towards Kujo, and he yelled in pain as it smote him across the shoulder. He heard his collarbone crack, and felt a cold sensation he recognized as shock. Angered, Kujo switched his Zanpakuto to the other hand and said, "Engulf him, Sunaarashi!" The burst of sand flew harder in his anger, and blasted Okanade several yards backwards. Okanade stood up shakily, and he said in a desperate tone, "Why don't you understand? I did not kill Kyoraku. I supported him as captain commander with all my heart! It is insulting to be accused of such a thing, and I'm fighting you to give myself time to prove it to you." Kujo's eyes widened as he heard the honesty and hurt in his opponent's voice. "You'll need time to escape, so you can explain to everyone. I'll help you get to the bottom of this, but you'll have to defeat me to buy some time." Okanade nodded. "I understand." Then he raised Kamaitachi and _reiatsu_ glowed out of his body. "Bankai!" he exclaimed. A massive tornado erupted around him, and it dispersed to reveal an intricate white bow with a curved handle and wide hooks on the ends of the bow. "Kazero Kamaitachi (Locking Wind Sickle Weasel)!" His arm came up and he released a flurry of wind blasts which slammed Kujo against the wall and knocked him out cold. "Goodbye, Kujo, and thank you," said Okanade. Then he ran for his life.

Somewhere in the distance, a woman named Simura Kiraiyane sat on a hill overlooking Seireitei. She was tall and slender with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and wore a standard shihakusho and a long _daito_ strapped to her back. She felt the change in Okanade's _reiatsu_, and stood up, starting towards the place where he was. "Where do you think you're going, Third Seat Kiraiyane?" said a voice behind her. There stood a tall, lanky man with chin length blonde hair cut at an angle along the bangs. He had brown eyes and a somewhat smug expression on his face. The man wore a _shihakusho_ with a white tie tucked under the collar, and a long-sleeved _haori_ coat with the kanji for five on the back. "Captain Hirako!" Simura exclaimed. "I said, where are you going?" Shinji Hirako repeated, obviously annoyed at her lack of answer. "I am going to help Okanade. He's my friend, and I can't leave him!" she told him. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." he replied. "Yoshima Okanade is a murderer who should be punished for his crimes."

"Say that again!" Kiraiyane yelled, and she charged at her captain.

On Sokyoku Hill, Kazetora Kasumioji was not having a good day. Being shot at was not something she liked. Her opponent was doing nothing but that, appearing everywhere around her, firing those stupid little arrows at her from all angles. "Just quit it already! Come out and fight me face to face!" she screamed at nothing. Then the figure materialized right in front of her, lowering its hood. The unseen attacker turned out to be a young woman of almost equal height and age as Kazetora herself, with long brown hair and mischievous sky blue eyes. She wore a white tunic with a lime green cross shape on the chest. Kazetora took no time deciding what this girl was. "You're a Quincy."

"And you're a Shinigami. So typical that we should meet in battle." The girl regarded Kazetora with an amused expression. "I'm Hisori Zarusaki, Quincy extraordinaire!"

"Kazetora Kasumioji, Squad 9 Third Seat, and I'm bored of talking with you already. Cleave open the face of the heavens, Sosaiko (Twister Maiden)!" She drew her sword, which whirled with green energy and became a wooden sword hilt with a curved white blade on the end. Kazetora swung the sword and a tornado roared around her, whipping tendrils of wind racing towards her opponent in a frenzy. "Nice try!" chuckled the Quincy, and she held out her hand. "Let's go, Akitani Otoshi (Autumn Valley Cliff)! Her green bow sprung into existence. "Licht Regen (Light Rain)!" A flurry of gold blasts sliced through the wind attack. "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!" she yelled triumphantly.


	3. Revelations

After hearing of the battles that were taking place, Jushiro Ukitake ordered a meeting of the remaining captains that he could summon. Among them were Soifon, Isane Kotetsu, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Toshiro Histugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The others he did not know the whereabouts of, but he hoped they were hunting down Yoshima Okanade.

"All of you here I now order to not join the fray. The last time this kind of thing occurred we lost many due to treachery, but we gained a great hope. Those are not the circumstances now. Not one of you is to attack. Only fight if you or your squad is under attack! Is that clear?" The answer was unanimous.

* * *

As the hail of light arrows rushed toward Kazetora, she dodged, and they peppered the ground where she had been.

"What was that?" She yelled. "It might have tickled a little!"

"Oh, shut up!" Hisori yelled back. "Eat this!" She raised her bow, and a golden arrow manifested. It charged up, and she fired it out at supersonic speed. It exploded directly in front of Kazetora and blasted her back a long distance.

"D*** it. She packs more of a punch than I thought," Kazetora muttered to herself. She raised Sosaiko. "Quincy, do you know what happens when friction occurs between wind currents?" Hisori's eyes narrowed.

"Enlighten me."

"It causes lightning. And that is my Sosaiko's true power." A tornado whipped around Sosaiko's blade and sparks began to form. Then Kazetora raised it over her head and in a flash of light, the Quincy extraordinaire lay flat on her back, her clothes smoking.

"In the end, you were not even a challenge for me," Kazetora told her. She turned to leave, and somebody said, "Good job, Third Seat Kasumioji, but unfortunately, you disobeyed orders." A muscular man with mussed up silver hair, brown eyes and piercings on his left eyebrow and ear sat on a rock nearby. He wore a sleeveless _shihakusho_ and a captain's _haori_ with the kanji for 9 on the back.

"Captain Muguruma," Kazetora said.

"You left your post," he told her. "I'll have to detain you, by force if necessary, and there's no escape." All around them there suddenly appeared over three hundred Shinigami. One stepped forth. It was a man with spiky black hair that fell over the right side of his face, dark grey eyes with a triple scar across the right side of his face and a tattoo of the number 69 on the right. He wore a sleeveless _kosode_, a black choker and black armbands on his neck and arms. It was Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of Squad 9. Kazetora readied herself, and the two of them lunged toward her.

* * *

Kujo Shihoin was in a cave. It was a large cave, lit up and featuring hot springs and rock formations. He noticed that there were already a large number of craters and blast marks everywhere. I'm not the first one to have trained here, he thought. He drew his Zanpakuto and exerted his will, focusing on drawing out its power. Suddenly the sword burst into orange sand, moving a distance away from Kujo, and reforming into a human figure. The figure solidified into the form of an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh who wore a blue and white striped crown, a golden death mask and a brown robe with cerulean patterns on it. Linen bandages were wrapped around his arms, and he carried the sealed form of Kujo's Zanpakuto.

"Sunaarashi." Kujo addressed the man with the utmost fondness and respect.

"Kujo," the pharaoh replied in a deep, resonant voice. "You are ready to achieve my full power, I take it?" Kujo nodded. "Very well. Prepare yourself!" Kujo assumed a ready position, and even though he was unarmed, he felt confidence. The pharaoh raised his sword, and a massive orange sandstorm completely pervaded the area. "You must gain control over this. It is your only weapon against me, and if you cannot subdue me, then I will kill you."

"Let's do this thing!" Kujo yelled.

* * *

When she attacked Shinji Hirako, Simura Kiraiyane had not been expecting to end up flying miles through the sky. She crashed into a courtyard and immediately found herself surrounded by basically all of Squad 2.

"Crap," she muttered, before becoming part of a pileup. The group lay on the ground struggling for several seconds.

"What are you doing?" Hirako asked irritably. "This is hardly a fight."

Kiraiyane's muffled voice wafted from within the pile of bodies. "Shut up already. Break free! Rogetsu (Imprisoned Moon)!" The pile of Onmitsukido members was blasted away by a burst of light blue _reiatsu_. Simura was revealed holding the hilt of her sword, which now had a silver chain connected to it that extended to a wide triangular blade with a teardrop shaped hole in the center.

"Don't be such a smart ass, Captain." She swung the blade around and hurled it towards Hirako. He blocked it with his sword and it began pushing him back.

"If you're going to be this forceful, I guess I'll return the favor!" he yelled. "Collapse, Sakanade (Counter Stroke)! Suddenly he broke past the blade and charged toward Kiraiyane, swinging a _katana_ with a long curved blade that had several evenly spaced holes in it, as well as a wide hoop attached parallel to the pommel. She blocked with the chain, but received a cut to the opposite leg.

"What the-" she exclaimed.

"My Sakanade forces my opponent to perceive the world in an inverted fashion. All directions, injuries, even your eyesight is reversed!"

"Well, that could be a problem," muttered Simura.

* * *

A torrent of orange sand lashed across Kujo's shoulder, slashing open the skin of his shoulder and knocking him flat on his back. Sunaarashi appeared in front of him. "All done, Kujo?" He swung his sword down toward Kujo's neck.

What am I doing this for? Kujo asked himself. I don't remember… Wait, yes, I do! I promised to help Okanade clear his name. I must get stronger because of that! And my friends! I'll never see Kazetora, or Kiraiyane, or Konsho again. Whenever I talked to Kazetora, she always seemed so happy, but it was like she was hiding something. I want to find out what that is. I…. I….

"I won't die so easily!" he shouted aloud, and he grabbed the sword by the blade, stopping it dead. "I didn't used to like it, but I am the head of the Shihoin clan. I don't act like a noble, but I have potential!"Kujo thrust out his hand. "Sunaarashi, you are me! That is all the control I need!"

* * *

After the Squad 2 pileup, Simura was really tired of being run into. To add insult to injury, she was, of course, hit again. This time by Kazetora.

"What was that for, you idiot?" she yelled.

"Don't blame me! Blame that idiot with the cute hair!" Kazetora replied, gesturing at Kensei Muguruma, who had just appeared next to Shinji. Hisagi was now behind them. "A three-on-two fight, huh?" said Simura. "Bring it on!" Kazetora stepped forward.

"I think it's time to get serious." she told Simura.

"I agree."

Kazetora looked at Kensei and Shinji. "I don't like to remember the past, but in this case, remembering it will help me defeat you."

"What exactly are you talking about, Kasumioji?" asked Shinji.

"Not a lot of people know, but following the attempt on Rurichiyo Kasumioji's life, the conspirators in the plot were all killed. This is the past I don't like to remember. I convinced myself not to be a savage killer any longer." Kazetora looked hateful. "That's why I haven't used this in years." She raised her Zanpakuto at arm's length, and spat out one word. "Bankai."

Immediately, a huge burst of pressure exploded from her back, blowing apart the top of her _shihakusho_ and revealing an Onmitsukido _shozoku_ backless uniform underneath. Kazetora stepped toward them, wind spilling from around her shoulders, carrying two wooden sword hilts chained together, with two long, thin rectangular blades. Her green eyes looked pale and cold, filled with despair. On her left shoulder was a swirling tattoo shaped like a black cloud. The winds suddenly picked up, and her long black hair was instantly shredded away until it was neck length with long bangs over the right side of her face.

"Tensho Sosaiko (Savage Heaven Rending Twister Maiden)." she said. Shinji, Shuhei, and Kensei suddenly looked very shaken.

"Nice." Simura said admiringly.

"I prefer not to think of it that way." Kazetora replied.

"Ah, whatever," Simura sighed. "I guess there's no other choice. Bankai!"

Simura's Shikai blade dissolved and was replaced by a straight single edged blade. Energy flashed around it in the form of a huge double-edged sword. "Soka Rogetsu (Imprisoned Moon's Spear Flower)."

"My God," muttered Shinji. "All of these Third Seats with Bankai."

"Speaking of that," Kensei interjected, "Bankai!"

Shinji facepalmed.

* * *

Yoshima Okanade was still running. Through alleys and courtyards he sprinted, only thinking of who he needed to convince of his innocence: Jushiro Ukitake. He was almost to the Senzaikyu fortress when a voice said in a bored tone,

"Stop right there, Okanade, and don't make me get up." Sittting on the steps of the Senzaikyu was a man in a captain's _haori_ with the kanji for 3 on it, who also wore a frilled shirt under his _shihakusho_. He had long slicked back blond hair and purple eyes. "Captain Rose Otoribashi, of Squad 3. Nice to meet you." Okanade cautiously raised his sword. "Do me a favor and don't make this fight boring. I'd hate to fall asleep mid-swing." said Rose, and he stood, advancing towards Okanade. Okanade firmed up his stance. And suddenly the captain's sword was descending towards his face. He blocked it with Kamaitachi, and cracks spread across the edge at the point of contact.

"Good. You managed to stop me. Otherwise I would have cut you in twain." complimented Rose.

"Spread your claws, Kam-" Okanade started to say.

"Not happening." said Rose casually, and he followed through with his original attack, sending Okanade sprawling. Okanade struggled to his knees and noticed that his sword was broken, cut in half at the middle.

"Uh-oh." Okanade whispered. Suddenly Rose was right in front of him again, and his sword came up.

"It's over, murderer." Rose said, finally stern. And he thrust the blade towards Okanade's throat.

Okanade watched silently, his heart pounding in his ears as the infinitesimal point approached for the kill…..

* * *

**WHANG!**

Okanade tentatively opened his eyes,and what he saw he almost didn't believe. A sword blade crossed in front of his face, having stopped the point of Rose's Zanpakuto from finishing him off. That sword was held in a hand, and that hand was connected to a person. A young man with long brown hair and a _shihakusho_ with a shredded right shoulder. Bandages were wrapped around the right arm, and hanging from the man's belt was a golden hexagon: the Shihoin family crest.

"Problems, Yoshima?" asked Kujo Shihoin, grinning.

"A few." he replied.

Kujo withdrew his sword and batted Rose's blade away.

"Kujo Shihoin. I thought it was you who was assigned to guard this criminal." Rose said.

"He's innocent! There was no reason to capture him in the first place!" Kujo snapped.

"Well, if that's your standing, I will have to treat you as a traitor just the same."

"I think you'll find yourself very wrong, Otoribashi." Kujo said. "Let's go!"

Rose swung at Kujo's head and he blocked, swiping the sword aside. He flash stepped behind the captain and struck at his neck. Rose blocked, and Kujo rotated his sword so that it pointed away from Rose's face, and thrust the pommel of his sword at him. Rose bent his body to the right and kicked Kujo's legs out from under him. Kujo swung Sunaarashi parallel to the ground and did a handspring onto his feet. They retreated from each other.

"I am surprised. A Third Seat matching a captain's footwork and swordsmanship." Rose remarked.

Kujo wordlessly raised his hand. "_Hado no Hachijuhachi: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho_ (Way of Destruction #88, Flying Dragon Striking Thunder Cannon)_!_" He blasted a wide beam of blue lightning from his palm.

"Wow. It's still not enough. _Bakudo no Hachijuichi: Danku _(Way of Binding #81, Splitting Void)_!_" The transparent barrier appeared and the lightning was stopped dead.

Kujo thrust out his hand again. "Limit of the Thousands Hands, Respectful Hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired." He pointed his index finger. "_Hado no Kyujuichi: Senju Koten Taiho _(Way of Destruction #91, Thousand-Hand Heaven Culling Sear)_!_"

Ten bolts of pink energy fired at Rose, who raised his sword in defense. A huge explosion enveloped the area as Kujo stepped back a few paces.

"Do you really think I'm finished?" came Rose's voice from the wreckage. "Play, Kinshara (Golden Sal Tree)!" Rose appeared overhead, and swung a long golden whip with a gold flower on the end. Kujo dodged as it pulverized the ground where he was.

"I'm not done either, you fool!" Kujo yelled. "Engulf, Sunaarashi!" A new, roiling burst of orange sand exploded upward, spreading out like a throwing net.

"Not good enough." Rose said. Kinshara pierced Kujo's Shikai and smashed down on him, but he wasn't there. Kujo had flash stepped over to the other end of the courtyard. Rose switched direction at unbelievable speed, and Kinshara's flower slammed into Kujo's chest. "Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Juichiban-Izayoi Bara (Golden Sal Tree Sonata the Eleventh-Sixteen Day Old Moon Rose)." said Rose, and he slapped the whip with his free hand. A reverberating sound wave blazed out of the flower and blasted Kujo downward. A large crater was blasted in the stone.

As he lay prostrate on the ground, thoughts swirled through Kujo's head. It's time, he told himself. It's time at last.

* * *

Rose Otoribashi was amazed by what he saw. He saw Kujo Shihoin stand up with sword in hand, and brush himself off. "How did you survive my Izayoi Bara? You're a tough one." he marveled.

"Captain Otoribashi. You have been underestimating me." Kujo told him. "You said you were surprised that I could keep up with you, even though I was a Third Seat." Kujo scratched his head. "Honestly, I've never liked to brag or display my nobility. It strikes me as pointless. The truth is, I've always retained Third Seat rank because it was the highest I permitted myself to reach. Now I have realized that I can't ignore this one crucial thing. The blood of my clan has run in the veins of many great Shinigami. I will not forget the power it gives me. Watch closely, and behold that power."

"What?" Rose exclaimed. "What are you saying?!"

"What I am saying…is this." Kujo raised his sword point down, edge facing Rose, and thrust it hard into the stones. "Bankai."

The ground rumbled, the sword sank into the earth, and then it happened. Starting on either side of Kujo, two rows of massive dark bronze three pronged pikes rose out of the courtyard floor extending to his left and right, at least five hundred on both sides. They glowed bright orange.

"Engulf him, Sunaarashi Isoireppu (Violently Seething Roiling Sandstorm)."

The pikes simultaneously exploded into a wall of glowing orange sand and dust, and, as a true sandstorm, crashed relentlessly upon the path to victory or death.


End file.
